


Sars-cov-2 X Trump: An expected love story

by orphan_account



Category: Political RPF
Genre: BDSM, Crackier than Cocaine, Dom!Covid19, Humiliation, M/M, Sub!Donald Trump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: His fingers felt numb as his dick spluttered thicc cum all over his sonic blanket.
Relationships: Donald Trump/Coronavirus, Donald Trump/Covid19
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Sars-cov-2 X Trump: An expected love story

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you have fun reading this, I know I enjoyed writing this.

  
The presidential debate had just ended, Trump was back in his swamp.   
  
Donald Trump, in his mind, had owned the debate, owned Joe Biden, so what if he had to interrupt him a few times? People will opinion like him needed to be corrected, or silenced in order to Make America Great Again.    
  
“Hmmph!”, Trump snorted with fury, remembering he had been told to ‘shut up’, by  **Biden,** of all people, on National TV, his cheeks burned, threatening to blush.   
He always had a bit of a humiliation fetish after all. ‘A well-kept secret’, he thought. All those tweets he made, the way he acts in public, the way he acted in the presidential debate, all partly fueled by his utter want to be made into a laughing spectacle.   
  
Every little ill-intentioned tweet on twitter he was tagged in, every meme made, made his cock tingle in arousal. He would snicker every time he was done rubbing one out. Fools on the internet would never guess they were only feeding into his secret fetish.   
  
It almost slipped a few times. When the news was out that he liked to be spanked and peed-on, but hardly anyone believed it, they made memes regardless of whether they believed it or not, and that delighted him beyond all else.   
  
Now, home, in his fluffy-pink Peppa-pig nightgown, he snuggled into the blankets and scrolled through the bazillion Twitter memes. He could feel his dick straining against the cottony-soft material.   
  
Gingerly, he lifted the gown, revealing his mediocre prick, and moaned when he saw a particularly badly worded tweet about how he is destroying American image and economy by not being serious enough about the world-wide pandemic.   
  
With fragile fat fingers, he groped his cock and worked it hard. It only took a few strokes for him to come, he had been semi-hard throughout the debate after all.   
  
He sighed heavily as he reached and grabbed the viagra bottle. Poping the led off, he downed the remaining pills and waited.   
  
“Gone are the days of youth,” he said out loud to no-one in particular.    
  
Suddenly, he felt an itch in his throat but it was soon forgotten in favor of the galore of reddit memes he had opened up and the viagra working its magic as his dick became started becoming hard again. 

This time around it had already taken a few extra strokes, his throat was proving to be more of a problem now. Coughing a few times, he groaned as he opened the folder named “Barack Obama”. He’d need that this time.   
  
His fingers felt numb as his dick spluttered thick cum all over his sonic blankets right after reading an article about him silencing human right on one of the leftist media outlets. His breath was heavy and his chest ached. This was new, but exhausted from goofing around in the white house all day and his two orgasms he closed his eyes shut and sank into his bed, falling into a good night’s sleep.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
The next morning he woke up with a hoarse throat and mild fever.   
  
He racked his brain, still groggy. When he came to his senses, his brows furrowed.   
‘This couldn’t be! ...Could it...?’ He thought.    
  
Donald Trump wasn’t that much of an idiot, he knew his recklessness might cost him, but he was also somewhat of a dick.    
  
Excitement fueled his chest as he grabbed his phone informing who-ever was on the other end that was feeling sickly.    
  
An involuntary moan escaped his lips. Oh  **God** , he could already see the news articles and the memes. He wasn’t exactly a masochist, but just thinking about the mortification of the entire situation was enough to make his morning splinter twitch.   
  
Trump could barely contain his pecker when he was tested. In his heart, he already knew what the results would be. His excitement was almost impossible to hold-in, the long wait was agonizing and the quarantine was harder (not as hard as his thicc dick tho), as he derailed into hot steamy sessions of masturbation (accompanied by bottles of viagra of-course).   
  
That night, he bought a book called “Kissing the Coronavirus” and holy fuck, that was the best orgasm he could have asked for. As he went through pages and pages of the smutty masterpieces and stroked his dick harder. His moans were animalistic as he imagined the puny virus invading every inch of his body.   
  
Finally, after the long wait, the results were out. He and his wife had tested positive.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
The next few days could only be described as utter heaven for Trump.   
  
During a particularly hot fapping session, he had gotten the news that Joe had tested negative for the virus. The fact that his opponent, of all people, had tested negative only added to his humiliation.   
  
He scanned the internet for the most vile-fully worded articles, for the most upvoted Reddit comments, and the top tweets, all intent on mocking him for the sheer irony of the situation. The virus, an ever-present reminder, coursing through his veins, making his joints ache and his body hot as he laid naked on his bed in his empty room for the drugs to kick in and nuzzled his Obama sex doll.   
  
He took whatever the doctors prescribed him to but his condition was getting worse, either that or his masturbation sessions had finally started taking a toll on him. But as he found more and more nicely dawn coronavirus hentai he couldn’t help but glutch his arousal tight.    
  
Grabbing his penis gently, he reached for the N95 and mask and secured it perfectly on his face and he stood in front of the mirror. The sight was breath-taking to him. Donald Trump, the same President of America who was suspected to have denounced the effectiveness of masks that was, scientifically proven to be effective, was wearing a mask, standing in front of his full-length mirror, body infested the infamous sars-cov-2.    
  
With a shuddering moan, he grabbed his penis and easily came with a few strokes.   
  
He suspected he would die from excessive masturbation faster than COVID could take him and wondered which one would be more arousing.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
